


Revenge of The Malgus

by Alchemist301



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Forced, Impregnation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alchemist301/pseuds/Alchemist301
Summary: Grand Master jedi Satele Shan and her consort arrives in Coruscant to make diplomatic negotiations in favor of the Republic. Meanwhile an old enemy seeks its revenge against the jedi who once humiliated him in a battle. How it plays out is for you to find out.
Kudos: 1





	1. Plan in Motion

**Author's Note:**

> Authors notes: So this is my first story on Star Wars: The Old Republic universe. My experience in this  
> lore is nowhere close to how much I know about World of Warcraft, so don't be too harsh on me  
> regarding lore related mistakes that might have happened. Also some numbers (like distance) have  
> been taken randomly, since I couldn't figure out exact proper values, meanwhile things like character  
> height and or age should be somewhat accurate, I took some time to study SWTOR Wikipedia pages to  
> get somewhat plausible results. Also the upcoming scenes and character relations (Satele and Theron)  
> are 100% my fantasy so these don't hold any actual power into the original SWTOR lore. Slight spoilers  
> regarding story progression: This chapter is going to be a slow build up, while next one is going to be  
> very, very harsh. If you have read my previous stories, then you might have an idea how I meant it. This  
> time I won't put content warnings at the start of each chapter, because I feel that they work somewhat as  
> a spoilers and slightly ruin the fun. With that being said... dig in.

*deep breathing* strange and distorted noise came out of the shadowy figure, dressed in black robes it sat in the middle of the dark room with eyes closed and legs crossed underneath. It simply inhaled and exhaled while trying to dive deeper in his thoughts and the mental plane.

Respirator made it sound very harsh, however the being was already used to it, his eyebrows kept twitching as his mind was going further away.

*knock* Malgus eyes sprang open and immediate anger rushed through his veins, in seconds the doors bursted out and the person behind them was floating in the air with his hands grasping his own neck attempting to remove the invisible choke hold that was being put upon him.

"What... did I tell you... about bothering me..." Malgus said in distored voice while the floating person in front of him was turning blue from the lack of oxygen. "Especially... when I'm meditating!" Malgus shouted and force pushed the person against the wall making it crash and fall on the metal floor.

"My.. my lord.. I'm sorry..." said the similarly clothed person while trying to regain his breathing after the rough impact and strangling.

As the person was done choking and finally regained his breath, immediately he got on his knee in front of the Malgus.

His name was Koril and he was one of the 5 sith servants who all were force-sensitive and trained in lightsaber fighting, their whole goal was to serve Darth Malgus as his elite guards and or to do missions on his behalf, whether it would be to command imperial squads or espionage.

Darth Malgus looked at his kneeling servant "Since you already interrupted me, tell me the reason of your arrival." He said and stared into his eyes - "And the reason better be good" he added.

Koril audibly gulped and tried his best not to mess up the sentence "My lord... others and myself included... have been wondering why are you spending recently so much time meditating... is there something on your mind?" Koril asked and already prepared himself to receive another force push or choke.

But to his surprise nothing of those two came. Darth Malgus took a deep breath, his respirator emitting the same distorted sound.

"Yes, there is." He replied rather calmly. Koril lifted his head to look in confusion.

"Satele Shan..." Malgus replied and visible anger started to boil in him. Without saying anything else he stood up, suddenly the room looked very small in comparison to his massive height, Malgus was 220 cm tall and in combination with his bald head and respirator, his posture was very terrifying.

"My lord...?" Koril silently asked with hint of confusion. "It's been weeks and I cannot escape these thoughts" Malgus said and walked towards his desk to inspect his crimson crystal lightsaber.

"That battle on Alderaan... she humiliated me..." Malgus said with hate in his voice. Then he turned towards his servant motioning for him to stand up. "And now... I will humiliate her" His eyes were sparking with raw sith energy.

Seeing that his servant was still confused and not really following what he was saying or his plan whatsoever, Malgus continued – "These weeks, I've completely consumed my mind and power in the force to reach new depths and knowledge" He said and turned on his sparking red lightsaber making his servant to slightly back off.

With a smirk he turned his head towards Koril "I know exactly where she is going to be and I will be ready to take action."

*50 light years away*

Satele's personal shuttle had just left the hyperspace. "As I remember it..." said Theron Shan while observing the advanced planet in front of him. Coruscant was visible through the ships window and it became bigger with each second as they kept approaching it.

Theron smiled as he felt warm hand on his shoulder, looking behind he saw the familiar face of his mother – Satele Shan. "I'm so happy that we could finally meet... despite what happened..." said Theron, while sounding still slightly hurt.

Satele gently applied pressure on his shoulder and smiled "I know... and as much as this was against the jedi order, I'm willing to make this sacrifice" she replied.

*Satele Shan and her son Theron had re-united few weeks ago, it was a tough time and a lot of painful explanations on why she disappeared and why it was held a secret that she was his mother, but it all was solved despite what jedi would think. Satele had stepped down from her duties as Grand Master of Jedi Order, but her rank remained and now she was doing more of a diplomatic missions that were more focused on debates and papers than lightsaber fighting.

And this was one of those occasions. Her son Theron was part of her consort as well as 2 other diplomats to travel and make agreements with powerful and wealthy organizations to make them sway towards the Republic.*

After 30 seconds ship entered the atmosphere and in few more the tall buildings of Coruscant were already flashing around them.

"Our landing place is just over there." Said Theron and turned the shuttle towards the destination.

"And we have arrived..." groaned Theron while stretching his arms. As the group left the shuttle they were greeted by 3 diplomats.

"We are honored to have you here master Shan" said one of the Twi'lek diplomats. "It's alright, thank you for the warm welcome" replied Satele Shan and bowed.

"Your belongings will be transfered to your hotel rooms and the upcoming diplomatic meeting will take place tomorrow in 10 am, meanwhile feel free to enjoy our highest quality meals and drinks in the Opera house, also the floor in which you will be staying will be on a lock-down for these 2 days so you have absolutely nothing to worry about regarding security" said the Twi'lek and bowed in respect.

"Thank you very much" smiled Satele and motioned her group to enter the Opera house.

Reaching the 345th floor they left the elevator, immediately they saw 2 human guards on each side with plasma rifles, by their armor they looked to be elite guards meant for VIP protection.

Noticing the groups stare the Twi'lek diplomat spoke "These are our top level security guards, they are well trained and no un-authorized person or being will ever pass them, just make sure that you show your ID cards resembling this floor access and they will let you pass" calmly explained the twi'lek.

As they moved through the hallway it was filled with rooms going in circle, if they kept going they would just reach the same elevator with the guards from which they arrived here.

"Ok, so Master Shan this room is yours" said the Twi'lek while pointing towards the room – A230 and handing over the ID card. The rest of the ID cards were casually given to the rest of the group.

Theron got A231 which was obviously next to his mother and the remaining diplomats got A232 and A233.

"ID cards are not numbered for obvious reasons so don't forget which room is yours" Smiled Twi'lek and nodded again.

"Your belongings have already arrived in your rooms so take a rest and enjoy our hospitality."

"Thank you" replied Satele Shan. As the diplomat had left she turned towards her consort. "Alright, do as she said, relax and or feel free to visit the Opera's bar and spend some time in lounge, just remember not to get intoxicated we have an important meeting tomorrow at 10 am."

Both diplomats nodded and went to their rooms, as the doors closed Theron looked at Satele and crossed his arms "What's wrong?" she asked while half-way through her door entry.

"It's just... I'm still thinking about what happened and your decisions regarding my uprising... also the reason that I'm not force-sensitive and I will never be able to become as powerful or great as you are..." Theron wanted to continue, but Satele stopped him.

"Theron..." she whispered. "I know that what happened to you and all of this..." she said while holding her emotions in bay. "It must have been a nightmare to overcome, but I want you to know that there wasn't a single day during my time away from you in which I wouldn't be thinking about you..." Satele said and pushed herself against the wall.

"I did what I had to do as a jedi I couldn't have you next to me, because sith could use this attachment against me, against you..." she silently said.

Theron felt her warm and soft hand on his cheek and looked into her eyes. "This wasn't any less harder for me than it was for you, my son..." she said and hugged Theron. Both stood in the embrace for a minute.

After the heartfelt moment both separated. "We should change in more comfortable clothing" said Satele and Theron agreed.

Both went to their rooms.

*Not too far away*

The warehouse doors slid open and a short human stumbled inside, just to be stopped by 2 dark clothed beings.

"I need to talk to the Darth Malgus, I bring valuable information." He smirked. Both beings nodded and stepped aside, letting the informator in.

After the 2nd doors slid open apartment like room appeared in the view. The short human carefully moved forward but immediately stopped in his tracks as he heard a deep and distored voice.

"So tell me the news." said darth Malgus. "Yes, yes." Nervously replied the informator.

"Everything goes as you predicted my lord, 4 people have arrived in the Opera house, Grand master Shan and 3 more diplomats, one of which actually look like a guard. I cannot tell which floor they are stated, but I know that they have a meeting at 10 am, but..."

Short human couldn't finish his sentence as Malgus interrupted him "It doesn't matter, I know where the meeting is going to be held as well as whom they will be speaking with." Said Malgus and started to approach the short human, the difference in height was jus comical at this point.

"They will be talking with Mecha Industries Corporation which specializes in transport and field equipment production, obviously the meeting is held with a goal to sway them towards Republic to supply them in the war against the Empire."

Noticing the informants growing confusion he continued "Unfortunately for our Republic friends the meeting won't end as they have expected, because I had already paid a visit to our guys from MIC. It will be a trap." Said darth Malgus and started to laugh, meanwhile the informant was getting very nervous.

"But... but if you know all of this why send me out there... and that I know of your plans..." he whispered and instantly regretting how loud he said it.

"My little friend..." said Malgus while brushing his greasy hair. "Let's say... I just like to use people and besides..." he looked down into his eyes. "I'm pretty sure you won't tell anyone, that is... you won't be able to" before the short human could react his eyes popped open as the room around them got ignited in crimson red, informant was impaled on the sith's lightsaber.

With disgust Malgus turned off his saber and kicked the informant away, his dead body colliding with the steel door making loud noise.

Shortly doors opened and two of his servants calmly walked inside, without saying a word they picked up the corpse and throw it in the nearby garbage container.

"My revenge is near..." Malgus started to laugh.

*Opera house*

Satele Shan was lying on her back in the comfortable bed still clad in her casual jedi clothes and brushing her forehead. Many thoughts and emotions ran through her head. Things have changed so much since she reunited with Theron. It wasn't the wisest decision by jedi standards, but then again getting pregnant with him wasn't either.

During the battle of Alderaan she fought against Darth Malgus who would have ended her if it wasn't for Jace Malcom (that she rescued from execution just moments before), who interrupted their duel just in time to turn the tides and give Satele the upper hand.

What happened next was just a common reaction, they developed feelings for each other and some time later – Theron was born.

Another layer of complexity was added when Satele kept the whole thing a secret, she was afraid to tell Malcom anything about the child due to his unpredictable behavior that could have harmed them.

Letting out a groan she sat up on the bed and started to unbutton her top. Despite doing diplomatic duties, she still dressed up in clothes that would ease her movements in case if fight would break out, she was still a jedi first and diplomat second therefore safety was something she could never take for granted.

As the last button was removed she quickly got rid of her belt and put the leathery top next to her in the bed. Underneath she wore simple black spandex bra, despite her age of 48 she was still in incredible shape. Due to her active life style and frequent training as jedi there was no signs of aging on her body. Her skin was cream colored and smooth, she wasn't very muscular, but her torso and belly looked slim.

Next came off her leather boots which she put next to her bed and stood up to go to the full body mirror.

Satele admired her looks and physique, even though bragging and self-pride wasn't something that jedi could stand behind since it could easily lead to the dark side, she was still just a woman and it made her feel good that after all these years and even after giving a birth her athletic body haven't gone anywhere.

While looking in the mirror her hands went towards her waist and unbuttoned the leather pants. Slowly she slid them down her legs exposing more of her strong and toned thighs.

She put her pants on the bed and turned back towards the mirror to fully observe herself.

Satele was indeed very desirable, standing just in her spandex black bra and matching black panties they contrasted well with her cream colored skin. If her upper half was more or less slim with exception of her slightly bigger than average breasts, then her lower half consisted of well toned and strong thighs.

Below waist she was definitely on the plus size but on all the right places.

Smiling to herself in the mirror she turned sideways and walked towards container. She bent forward to enter the code and with small beep the box slid open.

Digging through her belongings she kept searching for something to wear. Satele knew that she should pack some formal clothes, can't really go everywhere dressed as a jedi, at least not when doing diplomatic duties or for example right now, when she has free time to spare and relax by attending Opera or spend time in Lounge to chat with her consort and son.

Letting out sigh she pulled out black fabric. Unfolding it in front of the mirror the elegant black strapless evening dress came into the view.

In couple of seconds it was on her. Satele turned around then sideways then with her back facing the mirror.

Dress was very long and completely covered her legs and ankles. It also showed of her curves being very close to the skin.

Satele didn't want to overdo with stuff that's why she didn't use any necklaces or earrings. Also her signature obsidian hair stayed the same with the 4 small braids in place.

Jedi were never about "standing out" so jewelry was a big no-no to them.

Being satisfied with the black evening dress, Satele pulled out matching high heels. Nothing insane, just to match the overall color.

With heels on she returned to the mirror to look at the final results, meanwhile she heard light knocking on her door.

"Come in." She responded warmly while guiding the ID card with the force to levitate towards the door and slid through the terminal.

Theron gulped as the steel doors slid open in front of him and the sight of his mother on the opposite side of the room came into the view.

After few seconds of silence he stepped inside. "Woah..." he sighed louder than intended. Satele turned towards her son and smiled "What do you think? I hope it's not too revealing or vulgar..." she said while looking at the mirror again to do slight turns.

Theron pulled his mind out of it. "N.. No! Of course not." He said rapidly and walked to Satele just to stand next to her. "You are absolutely gorgeous..." he said without even thinking how casual it sounded.

Satele smiled "Thank you Theron." Theron's reaction was completely justified, after all he had never seen his mother to wear such clothes. Usually those were jedi themed and to finally see her in something so different was a huge surprise to him.

"Hmm..." Satele murmured while eyeing down her son. Theron was prepared for the occasion himself, he wore a stylish black tuxedo. "Ain't looking that bad yourself" Satele smirked and both cracked a laugh.

After few more minutes of fixing their clothing they decided to visit the lounge.

Floor numbers flashed in front of their eyes as the elevator descended. It took maybe 10 seconds before the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

Immediately the music and voices washed over both humans. Satele and Theron left the elevator and looked around. The lounge was huge and there were several areas one side had a concert stage which was already occupied by some alien group who performed on various instruments, the other side looked to be the Casino where 20+ tables with cards, roulettes and never seen before gambling games took place. And in the middle was the general bar area where hundreds of different races and species drank their drinks and chatted in various languages.

Everyone around them were dressed in expensive clothing it was definitely the elite.

"Let's take a seat there." Theron pointed towards an empty couch and table. Satele nodded and both sat down next to each other.

In couple of seconds a maid droid arrived "Sir and mam, what do you want to order? We have the highest quality meals in the whole galaxy and the best drinks in the universe" Theron chuckled a bit hearing those words but nodded. "I will take a glass of your best champagne and maybe some snacks, I trust you to choose the good ones" he winked. "Will do sir, and you?" robot turned its attention to Satele.

Satele knew that she couldn't get drunk due to the important meeting tomorrow, but one wine glass won't hurt. "Wine will do, just don't bring anything strong" she added and robot nodded in understanding.

In seconds it was gone. "So..." Theron said while resting his back against the soft cushions. "Here we are." He lightly chuckled, making Satele turn her head and nod.

Theron still had so many questions, in the past weeks they still had very formal relationship it felt like a wall that he wanted to tear down.

"Satele, I..." he couldn't finish the sentence before the droid had already returned. "Here is your orders." It said and with several arms in the same time put down the glasses and food.

They spent 1 hour of drinking and chatting, talking about various things diplomacy, the progress against Empire, what it meant to be a jedi, but not going too deep into anything specific.

As more alcohol got consumed both become more open and forward.

"And then I said to that twi'lek – get out of this house or I will choke you with your own hair!" Theron laughed to his own story which made Satele to chuckle and nearly spew out her wine.

After regulating their breathing Satele looked at her son. Only now she finally saw how handsome and strong he had grown. "Theron..." she silently said. "Regardless what happened in the past... or what decisions were made..." her hand rested on his shoulder. "I'm very happy that you are here with me now" Satele was barely holding her emotions. Without saying a word Theron leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, making Satele gasp in the surprise, but continued with a deep hug to which Satele responded and both hold each other in the embrace without saying anything.

After minute of embrace both backed off. Clearing her throat Satele spoke "Theron, wh..." but was immediately interrupted by him. "It doesn't matter" he nervously replied and stood up, giving his hand "Will you dance with me?" he asked. Satele looked at him dumbfounded. "Please..." the request was with deep hurt. Satele nodded and took his hand.

Both moved to the dance area and luckily for them a slow song started to play.

The pair went into the waltz embrace and slowly started to move in the rhythm of the music. Satele was resting her head on his shoulder while Theron gently held her close to him.

In other scenarios such proximity would be considered inappropriate, but due to the amount of alcohol in their blood it went unnoticed.

*Not too far away in an unknown location*

Darth Malgus was in deep meditation, the distorted sound of his respirator echoed in the room. After few more breathing cycles his eyes opened. "Hmm... strange..." he murmured to himself while standing up.

As Malgus was checking on his equipment the familiar knocking echoed in the metal filled chamber. Without looking at the doors he used the force power to open them.

After slight hesitation Jori walked in, he was a twi'lek sith servant and similarly as Koril also served the Malgus.

"My lord... I wanted to say that we are all ready, Koril and others have been already dispatched and have prepared the meeting room, trap is set." Said the twi'lek and bowed.

"Good." Replied Malgus while bracing himself against the table with his back turned.

"My lord... pardon of me asking, but I sense confusion..." said Jori while looking slightly terrified, what it he went too far by questioning his master?

Light chuckle eased his nerves, "Indeed" said Malgus with his distorted voice.

"I've been meditating and focusing all my force towards Satele Shan to understand what is going on in her mind" turning around he faced his still worried sith servant. "To scout her and eliminate any possible chance of failure..." he continued and walked towards his servant making him gulp in fear.

"I sense her emotions... but they are different than I would expect at this moment. They are not fear or anxiety, but something much more powerful..." Malgus walked behind his servant "love." he spat out with disgust.

Jori turned towards him with the same confused look. "I don't know what is going on, but I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be very interesting" smirked Malgus and marched out of his chambers, leaving the confused servant behind.

*Opera house*

Satele and Theron were standing in the hallway both slightly intoxicated. "Thank you for the nice evening Theron, we better go to sleep now." Said Satele and hugged her son. Theron returned the hug "I love you..." he whispered. Satele's heart skipped a beat, "I love you too..." she replied and with teary eyes backed off. "Good night, Theron..." she said while unlocking her doors and walking inside.

"Good night, Satele..." sighed Theron and slowly paced to his own doors.

Closing the doors behind her back Satele leaned against them and pushed her hands to the face. This was not good and she knew it. She was filled with emotions and they were flowing out of her which was not good thing for a jedi. Satele was teached from early days that emotions must be surpressed and held inside otherwise they could have been exploited by the dark side and used against her.

And now this was her biggest fear, how could she fall for this? Being a jedi grand master, someone who every new trainee would look up for as the finest example on how to be a successful jedi lose control over her emotions.

Tears were running down her eyes as she realized the new and pulsating vulnerability she now had which at some point could be used against her.

Without taking off her dress she climbed into the bed and started to meditate, after few minutes she reached somewhat peaceful state, then taking off her dress she fell asleep.

Morning came quickly, the floating alarm clock was emitting soft sound just loud enough to awake the person, but not startle them.

Satele opened her eyes, the floating pane showed 9 am. Stretching her arms she sat up in the bed and looked around.

It was the same hotel room, except the warm light of the nearby sun was entering in her apartment. Getting up she took a shower and dressed up in her casual jedi clothes.

Fixing her trusted lightsaber to her waistband she sat back on the bed closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

After exhaling she felt uneasy about something, but couldn't figure out what it was. Maybe she was just nervous about the upcoming meeting, but it couldn't be the reason considering the fact that she have gone to similar meetings many times now.

Opening her eyes she stood up and packed her belongings, it was time to move.

On her way to the elevator she already met slightly trashed Theron who appearantly didn't have enough sleep and 2 giggly diplomats who stopped in their tracks in the moment of seeing Satele.

"It's alright, we better go."she warmly smiled and all 4 entered the elevator.

Upon reaching the landing platform floor they were met by the same twi'lek diplomat who had greeted them on their arrival.

Twi'lek bowed in respect "Hopefully the hospitality and entertainment was of your liking" she said.

"Thank you very much it was indeed a pleasure." Satele replied formaly and both bowed.

"Your meeting will take place in the Mecha Industries factory and they are ready for your arrival, this transport will take you there and it shouldn't take more than 5 minutes." Said Twi'lek and pointed towards the fancy looking limo.

All 4 bowed and proceeded towards the transport. Doors opened without even touching them and human in a MIC hat and suit greeted them as everyone had climbed in.

Immediately Satele froze for a second the same feeling creeped up her neck, something was not right.

"It's our pleasure to have you here, MIC are really interested in signing a good deal with Republic." Said the driver while shifting his gaze from the flying path to his passengers.

Limo was filled with different snacks and drinks, but none of them went as far to take anything.

As they were flying towards their destination Theron took a glance at Satele "Hey... what's wrong?" he asked her in a whisper, he was no jedi, but still could see his mother to look rather tense.

Satele shook her head "No... it's nothing, don't know actually..." she said while averting the gaze.

Meanwhile the driver had few times already lifted his hat to brush off sweat from his forehead, it made no sense because climate in the vehicle was pitch perfect and conditioning was working too.

Theron was staring at the limo driver for a minute now and his suspicions were starting to grow, his thoughts soon were interrupted "And we have arrived." Said the driver and in next seconds the limo touched the landing zone of Mecha Industries.

Everyone left the limo and the party looked around, it was indeed a factory and it was also quite loud here, enormous machines were cutting steel in shapes and pushed it forward while others were melting it.

"Follow me, this place is very noisy I can guarantee you that the guest hall is completely sound proof!" yelled the limo driver while motioning his company to follow him.

Soon they arrived to the first security doors, limo driver slid the ID card and doors opened.

As they went inside and doors closed behind them it was complete silence.

They walked through a long hallway before reaching the reception, it was monitored and controlled by a giant robot.

"Welcome guests, the companies representatives are waiting for you in the deal negotiation room number 5, just follow the hallway and after turning right the next doors on the left will be your room" said the robot in monotone voice.

"Thank you." Said Satele and all moved forward. As they walked Theron quickly looked behind to see the limo driver drinking glass of water and furiously cleaning his face, was he sick or something? Theron himself started to become uneasy, but decided not to say anything.

Upon reaching the room the doors were already open and 3 persons in suits were sitting on the opposite side of a massive squared desk.

"Please... take a seat." One of them stood up and nervously pointed towards the 4 empty chairs on the opposite side of the table.

Satele may look calm outside, but she was nearly shaking inside, her senses were going crazy something was not right.

Nodding she carefully sat down and observed the room around them. She couldn't feel anything, but the uneasy feeling was getting more stronger which actually started to make her sweat.

"So yes... the deal, I mean negotiatons... what benefits are we talking about?" the middle guy stammered out clearly looking very stressed.

The other two were not even looking at them as if they didn't even want to be here.

"We want you to supply Republic forces with military equipment, in return we can guarantee anonymity and that you will get paid well for your services... we assur..." Satele stopped mid sentence and instantly stood up, Theron quickly followed her action.

Two dark robed figures appeared from each side behind the 3 representatives.

Suddenly Satele felt enormous surge of dark side energy and in miliseconds ignited her blue lightsaber.

"What is the meaning of this?!" she shouted at them, who surprisingly in return didn't react at all.

Feeling danger very close, Satele span around but stopped in her tracks.

Her lightsaber stopped few inches from Theron. Fear consumed her as she witnessed the situation in front of her.

A sith was holding bright red lightsaber just inches from Theron's neck, and to mock the situation even more with his other hand moved his fingers in a ''No, no'' motion.

"Ah... my apologies..." a distored voice echoed in a room, the heavy steps getting closer before the large body appeared next to the other 2 sith's and the completely terrified representatives.

Satele turned back and her eyes opened in disbelief, "I suppose that I grew bored of shielding myself and my companions from you." Darth Malgus stopped and crossed his hands.

The guy was huge and easily towered over 5 other people next to him.

The main spokesperson let out a choke of cry, "I'm very sorry... they arrived first and.. and we had no choice!" he stammered out.

Satele shifted her stare all over the room, they were completely cornered and Theron was taken hostage there was no way to win this.

"What do you want?! Let these people go!" Satele shouted at the Malgus while kept looking around to see if someone was advancing on her.

Distorted laugh broke the tension. "What do I want...? You of course." He casually said and motioned his companions to round up all the civillians in the room except for Satele and Theron who stood in place.

Satele's face vibed in disgust "Then let them go, if I'm the one you need then you don't need to hold them hostage, let them go!" she shouted back.

"Fuck this! Don't give in to his demands!" shouted Theron behind her and just as quickly groaned in pain as the sith holding him hostage punched his side.

"Theron!" Satele turned towards him with fear. "Wonderful..." smirked Malgus, making Satele turn her head back to look at the huge brute.

Walking few steps towards he stopped. "As you can see there is no escape from this situation, give me your lightsaber and put your hands on the table or your friend here" pointing to Theron "Will lose his head" said Malgus and waited on Satele's next step.

Malgus was right the sith holding her son hostage would probably be fast enough to kill him if she decided to do something brave.

With shaking hand Satele started to lower her lightsaber "No!" shouted Theron, but she continued and turned it off.

Immediately she felt the lightsaber being pulled out of her hand by force and landing in the grip of Malgus. Averting her gaze from everyone she simply stared at the table in front of her, boiling with fear and anger.

"Interesting..." said Malgus while inspecting her weapon. "I believe this was the same one I cut in half back in the Alderaan, looks like that afterwards you have choosed to use it as one sided blade" Malgus said while looking at the sides of it.

"Oh and yes..." he smirked while turning towards the sith that had rounded the civillians together.

"I guess I will do as you said, I really don't need hostages" giving a quick motion with his hand the other sith ignited their weapons. "No!" shouted Satele as several screams echoed in the room in combination with slashing noises.

Satele held herself against the table, tears ran down her eyes and her whole body was shaking.

Everyone but the Theron was massacred in that room, her diplomats and all 3 representatives were hacked in pieces.

"Satele do something!" shouted Theron while earning another kick in the guts.

Malgus smirked and moved closer. "She won't do anything..." he said and applied force choke on her, Satele started to gasp for air as she was lifted from the ground, but it didn't last long as Malgus slammed her in the nearby wall, making her dizzy and coughing.

Quickly approaching her he pulled out a couple of weird looking handcuffs and with ease took hold of her hands to lock them in place.

"I will kill you if you touch her you son of a bitch!" screamed Theron. Malgus simply looked at him and started to laugh "Sweet dreams." and with a motion of his hand Theron lost conscioussness.


	2. Revenge

*in hyperspace*

"Theron... Theron wake up..." a distant sound vibrated in his ear. His body shifted on the cold steel floor and eyes started to twitch. "Theron!" the sound was louder now making him open his eyes.

At first there was only blur but soon the dark tones and dim light appeared in his view. Groaning in discomfort he slowly sat up, his vision started to clear and soon the sour reality kicked in.

He was in a transportation cell. "Theron, how are you feeling?" the voice returned and he turned his head to see his mother in the same situation, she was inside similar cell just few meters away.

"Like shit..." groaned Theron and pushed his back against the cold steel bars. "Malgus used force to knock you out... eventually the headache will end" said Satele. Theron looked at his handcuffs then shifted his gaze towards Satele. "Why is yours different?" Satele looked down and sighed "These are absorbing my force powers... as long as they are locked around my wrists I cannot use force in any way..." she sighed again and sat down in the same position as Theron.

Their weapons were obviously gone, but at least their clothes were still the same, cells were barely high enough to stand up and didn't provide much space to walk around.

"What are they going to do with us?" asked Theron with sadness in his voice.

Satele looked up and sighed "The fact alone that we are still alive gives me hope that we can escape this madness..." Shaking her head she let out a grunt "I should have killed him when I had a chance, then none of this would have happened..." Seeing Satele so upset Theron crawled closer to her and wrapped his hands around the steel bars.

"Hey... you did what every jedi would have done and you followed the code." Satele looked at Theron with fury in her eyes. "The code?! The reason why you have been born is because I didn't follow the code!" she shouted back and immediately understood how wrong it was. These words deeply cut Theron and he stared at the ground in shock and disbelief.

Trying to fix her previous action she got on her knees and crawled closer to his cell – "Theron... I'm so sorry... I..." but was interrupted by beep of the sliding doors.

One of the sith servants walked in the chamber and observed both prisoners, "Darth Malgus wanted to inform you that soon we will reach the marked destination", then he approached the Satele's cell and crouched.

"He also said that you need to save your energy" sith licked his lips in perverse fashion, making Satele to vibe in disgust. Giving a wink he stood up and started to walk out of the room –"You will need it" and started to laugh as the doors closed behind him.

After 30 minutes they felt the ship land, after few seconds of shaking and moving the ship finally became stable the sound of engines being turned off alerted the both prisoners that they have arrived and that something is going to happen.

Knowing that the second oppourtnity may not come Satele approached the bars again "Theron, I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have said so..." guilt was eating her apart.

Theron simply waved at her in dismissal while at the same time steel doors beeped open once again and this time 3 sith servants entered the room.

Dressed in the same signature black robes and without saying a word they opened both cells and with brute force pulled out both prisoners and pushed them forward the ship corridor.

After few turns they were brought to the main conference room and forced on their knees next to each other while 3 sith remained close behind them in case they would try something.

Satele and Theron looked forward just to see the Darth Malgus himself with crossed arms and 2 other sith on his sides.

"I hope the journey was comfortable." Mocked Malgus. "Like hell it was you robot freak!" shouted Theron. In seconds Theron was pulled in the air and started choking. "No! Stop this!" shouted Satele, seeing Theron fighting for his life.

"Disrespect me again... and I will make this much worse for you than I originally intended..." said Malgus in low voice and after few more seconds released his grip making Theron to fall back on the floor sideways with his cuffed wrists in front of him and gasping for air.

Then without saying a word he motioned to the sith servants and started to approach both prisoners.

Theron was quickly put back on his knees an held in place while the same treatment was done to Satele, both were struggling but to no effect.

As Malgus huge form approached them he crouched down to have the height difference at least somewhat reduced.

"Back on the Coruscant you made me curious about something..." he said and quickly put his massive hands on Theron's and Satele's head, making them struggle harder not knowing what to expect.

As sith servants held both in place Malgus probed in their minds. After 20 seconds of probing he removed the hands and stood up.

"I can't believe it..." he said and started to laugh. As he walked away the laugh kept going testing the capabilities of his respirator.

"My friends." He opened his arms wide. "I had a guess but I didn't believe that this kind of luck could ever fall upon us."

Pointing towards the both prisoners he continued – "These two... are mother and son" the room was filled with whistles and laughter.

Satele averted her gaze and swallowed. The worst had happened, now her biggest weakness is going to get exploited by them.

"Well, well, well..." Malgus murmured while leaning against the wall, "At first the force told me that you two are possibly mates which would also be a nice catch." He said and walked closer again "But no... this is something better..." standing just next to them he stretched his arm to caress Satele's cheek to which she responded by pushing away.

"Anyway..." said Malgus and turned around. "We go now, follow me." He said and both prisoners were pulled to their feet.

Ships doors started to descend and a warm gust of sandy wind hit their faces, it was Tatooine.

After 1 minute they reached small settlement, appeared that they were stationed in the mountains.

Passing by couple abandoned houses they reached a dead end, it was surrounded by sandy mountains and somewhat looked like an arena. One side even had a line of stones that could serve as benches any day.

Theron was led towards the 'spectator' area while Satele was pushed forward into the deepest corner of the arena.

Theron growled in pain as one of the sith kicked him in the leg, forcing him to kneel about 20 meters away from Satele.

"No! Don't hurt him!" she shouted and her heart nearly exploded as both sith ignited their lightsabers, one in front of Theron the other behind him, making sure that he doesn't try anything stupid. If he moved forward or backward he would get cut instantly by the bright red sabers.

"This is going to be very simple..." said Malgus while passing the 3 sith and entering the arena zone himself. Sith completely blocked the exit by standing in line and having their lightsabers ready.

Malgus started to remove his cloak – "If you try to run away... Theron will die." He throw the cloak away and stretched his arms and shoulders to prepare. "If you try to save him... he will die." Malgus pulled out his lightsaber making Satele to step back.

"If you refuse to fight..." he ignited his bright red weapon and looked into her eyes "He will die..." Satele furiously replied "You honorless monster, how am I supposed to defend myself?!" in few seconds her cuffs fell apart and Darth Malgus throw her the blue lightsaber, force immediately reconnected with her and she caught it with ease and ignited.

Malgus pointed his weapon towards her "I could care less about honor this is about personal satisfaction and revenge. You beat me on Alderaan only because the stupid trooper interrupted our fight, without him... you would be gone." Malgus started to walk sideways.

In a way he was right Malcom did save her and turned the tides of the battle. "You are fool that you gave me my weapon back, I will make sure that I kill you this time!" shouted Satele.

Her sentence made Malgus errupt in laughter "You... have no idea Satele, I've been obssessed with you since that day and I have doubled my force powers just for this moment, I will make sure to humiliate and destroy you!" Malgus started to march forward.

"I will end you... you monster!" screamed Satele and ran towards him. After couple of seconds their lightsabers clashed and purple sparks flew around them.

"I will enjoy destroying you..." whispered Malgus as he used his huge height and mass difference to slowly lean forward pushing Satele backwards.

The height difference between them was enormous. Darth Malgus was 220cm tall while Satele was only 175cm, at this point her force powers gave the strength to somewhat hold against the huge brute and still he kept leaning forward.

"Never..." grunting she quickly rolled back to gain some distance. Satele was no match to him in raw muscle strength so she had to come up with something else.

Malgus smirked while swinging his saber in front of her. "Pathetic... what are you gonna do now?" Satele closed her eyes and after a moment pushed her hand forward in attempt to force push him.

Malgus just in time took the defensive stance and with crossed arms absorbed her attack, he barely moved.

Seeing that this also won't work Satele went all out, with a scream she ran forward and did a barrel roll in attempt to slash his legs but Malgus with quick reactions blocked her attack by clashing his weapon with hers.

With another roar she force jumped above him and landed another strike but Malgus despite his huge body moved his head out of the way, making Satele to slash through an empty air.

"You start to annoy me..." he said and just as Satele had landed in front of him Malgus did force push of his own which caught her unprepared and made her crash against the mountain.

Satele collapsed in the sand and started to gasp, the huge impact had pushed all the air out of her lungs.

"You fucking bitch." Just in last seconds Satele managed to block the incoming force lightning with her lightsaber. She groaned in pain as the lightning was slowly pushing her saber closer to her face, purple sparks just milimeters from her head but luckily for her it quickly ended.

Satele had her back against the mountain gasping and sweating she was exhausted.

Meanwhile Malgus started to approach her his crimson lightsaber dangerously burning on his way.

"You are weak..." he stopped 1 meter from her, his lightsaber just inches from her head. "You don't even deserve a hero death... but I guess I can kill you just for the sake of it..." as he landed the killing blow Satele barely rolled away from the strike. Malgus growled in anger as his weapon sliced the mountain.

Turning back he saw Satele weakly holding her lightsaber up, her face was vacant and she could barely stand swaying back and forth. "Never..." she whispered as drops of sweat slid down her face.

Malgus looked at her in disgust and started to move towards her – "What about being pathetic YOU DID NOT UNDERSTAND?!" he shouted and with all his might clashed his weapon with hers.

Satele's lightsaber flew out of her hand disarming her. Tears ran down her face as she roared and ran towards him again, Malgus instead put his saber away and force pushed her.

Satele landed on her back few meters away groaning in pain and coughing. "Stupid cunt..." said Malgus as he turned off his weapon and approached her.

Standing above her he saw her teary eyes avoiding the eye contact. She was breathing heavily and completely exhausted.

"Grand master jedi everyone!" mocked Malgus resulting in couple of smirks and laughter coming from nearby sith spectators.

He crouched down next to her face and turned her head towards him.

"I know exactly what to do with you... death would be too good for someone like you..." said Malgus and roughly pushed her head back making her groan in pain.

"Bring them to the interrogation room!" was the last thing she heard before losing consciousness.

Satele was starting to shift, her back hurt a lot. Opening her eyes a bright light blinded her for a moment. Instantly she tried to get up but her hands were locked above her head, same had happened to her legs they were locked in place by strong steel cuffs.

Turning her head to the side she saw Theron he was in similar situation except he was locked in vertical position facing her table.

"Theron, what happened?" she said with weak voice. Theron let out a weak sigh, "They locked us up again... we are here for 1 hour or so... no one had came since then..." Satele looked at Theron and sadness overtook her "I'm sorry... I have failed you I couldn't beat him..." she said and started to weep. She knew that the reason why she is still alive is because Malgus is going to torture her or Theron, he knows no mercy and there was nothing she could do about it.

"If I was force-sensitive... I could have helped I could have done something but I'm useless!" Theron shouted and errupted in tears.

After 1 minute doors beeped open and Darth Malgus walked inside closely followed by all 5 of his servants.

Satele tried her best to mask the sadness and her defeat but Malgus could feel her true feelings anyway.

"It's time for the fun to begin." Said Malgus and 2 servants went to Theron.

Standing next to the laying Satele, Malgus with strange calmness caressed her hair. "You know... you might be useless in my eyes..." Malgus looked at his servants and smiled. "But since you are a woman... we might have a use for you..." Realization for Theron kicked in "NO! DON'T TOUCH HER I WILL RIP YOU APART IF YO..." Theron grunted and coughed out blood as one of the sith punched his guts.

"Make sure the boy has a clear view." Casually said Malgus while walking towards the exit. Stopping next to the doors he looked behind, 3 sith servants had already cornered the table. "Enjoy yourselves, consider this a payment for your services and yes... don't ruin her too much" he smirked and doors closed behind him.

Satele started to struggle. "So... who is going first?" Koril smiled while feeling out her chest. "Don't touch me!" Satele shouted.

"I think we should unwrap her first." Suggested Jori, before all nodded and started to cut away her clothing.

"No... stop!" Satele struggled as more clothing were cut and landed on the floor.

Theron averted his eyes, this was too much for him, anger was boiling in his insides.

"Hehe... I can feel your anger... too bad you have no powers you would make a great sith.." said one of them next to him and roughly took hold of his hair forcing him to look towards Satele.

"You will watch this..." growled sith holding his head in place.

"Very nice..." whispered one of the sith who had removed her top. With another cut her bra was off and her cream colored bust popped out.

Satele groaned as one of them with no care in the world roughly started to grope her breasts.

"No... don't..." she weakly whispered as she felt someone tugging down her pants. She was completely under their control with the force absorbing cuffs in the place she had no access to her force powers, she could rely only on her body muscles who had no match to 3 grown men and steel cuffs.

Satele gasped and started to struggle harder as one of them slid his hand inside her panties and attempted to probe her.

"This bitch is all hairy down there." One of them complained. "If you don't like something I will gladly go first." Other replied and with a rough tug completely ripped her panties open exposing her V shaped bush.

Satele yelped in pain and turned her head away. Suddenly someone blocked her view and after few seconds penis was pulled out from pants "Put it anywhere near me and I will bite it off!" Satele shouted in hysteria. "No, you won't... unless you want your son to get killed in front of your eyes." Said the sith and roughly grasped her hair forcing her to look at her son who was inches away from burning lightsaber.

Tears ran down her face "If I feel a single teeth... he is dead!" shouted sith and pushed his dick against her mouth. Satele was shaking her head to signal 'no', but sith pushed forward and with no resistance entered in her throat.

Meanwhile Jori was between her thighs and started to lick her slit. Satele groaned with the dick in her mouth as she felt someone licking her privates she thought that she will throw up.

*slurp* *slurp* *gulp* echoed in the room as the sith ate her out. Pulling away he dug his fingers in her mound and spread her vagina open.

She looked pretty tight despite being a mother. After few more insertions sith pulled out from her mouth making Satele to cough and gasp for air.

"Get lost!" the sith who received blowjob pushed Jori away who was too busy eating her out. Looking at her lower half he came to conclusion that her legs were locked too close together, he needed more space.

Using force to unlock her legs he climbed on the table with her, feeling the cuffs around her legs disappear, Satele used the opportunity and hard kicked the nearby sith in the face, Jori fell to the ground with a painful groan.

The one between her legs quickly leaned over and started to choke her. After few seconds he removed his hand and pushed his waist against her hips. Satele was being choked "Th.. Theron... don't watch..." she murmured before earning a rough slap over her face.

"Shut up bitch!" shouted the sith and after lining his erect penis with her narrow slit roughly penetrated her. Satele moaned in pain as her dry passage was violently invaded. Last time she had sex was several years ago, nor her body or mind was ready for it.

"Fuck... this bitch is tight..." moaned sith as he started to rape her. Satele's whole body was moving as the rapist fully hilted himself inside.

"This is so good..." groaned sith as he leaned forward and started to choke her again. Satele grunted in pain each time sith penetrated her he was rough and showed no mercy or care.

Whole scene continued for several minutes it was a horrifying sight to witness as the grand master jedi was grunting and crying during her sexual assault. Lack of oxygen and constant pain in her loins was all she felt as the pathetic sith scum pleasured himself with her body, seconds felt like minutes and it appeared as this nightmare wouldn't end.

Theron was broken his face and eyes were red from crying, his own mother was getting gang raped in front of his eyes just few meters away and he couldn't do anything. His image was getting blurry due to the bright lightsaber being just inches from his face.

At this point he wasn't even far from simply leaning forward and killing himself. Only thing that stopped him was Satele, they were connected in this nightmare and if he gave up most likely she would as well.

Biting his lip he absorbed just another gargle and groan coming from her as the sith between her legs was gasping and moaning while kept thrusting forward.

After another long minute Satele started to scream louder, sith between her legs had sped up his motions.

Wet slapping sounds in addition with moans and cries echoed in the room "Take this... you... bitch!" gasped sith while pushing as roughly and deeply as he could and started to unload his seed in her raw birth canal.

Satele let out a gasp and started to weep as she felt the warm substance fill her insides. With his semi-hard dick still inside he leaned over her body and put his face close to her ear.

Satele was shaking and her gaze was towards the opposite wall, she refused to look at him.

"What a good lay you are..." whispered sith and did a slow lick over her neck making her tremble in disgust. After that he went lower and upon reaching her bare breast roughly pulled on her nipple with his teeth.

Satele jerked in sudden pain her body was still shaking every other second overcoming this huge level of degradation and abuse.

After letting go of her nipple sith backed off and slipped his limp penis out of her. Satele didn't even bother to close her legs at this point she was doing her best to project herself somewhere else but due to the fact that the handcuffs were absorbing all her force powers made it very difficult to do.

"Alright, my turn!" Koril excitedly yelled and climbed on the table. Feeling another rapist getting in position Satele cleared her throat – "I... don't care about the code..." she weakly murmured while gulping down saliva again, "When I get free... I will castrate each and one of you..." she coughed "and shove your balls down your throats..." she finished and closed her eyes to prepare for another penetration.

After hearing her monologue all sith errupted in laughter – "Aww... so sweet... I guess in that case we better don't set you free... hmm?" the one who had already raped her, leaned closer to her face mocking her.

Satele opened her eyes and seeing the sith's smug grin up close spat at him. "Bitch!" shouted the sith and roughly slapped her, busting her lip open. While still seeing stars, Satele's mouth opened in muted 'O' as the 2nd sith roughly claimed her.

"Fuck that bitch hard she deserves no mercy!" shouted sith while clearing her saliva from his face. "Will do." Gasped Koril as he quickly sped up thanks to the improved lubrication.

He made sure to make it as unpleasant as he possibly could. Holding her thighs wide apart sith launched himself forward with more anger and strength than the one before him. Although chained Satele's body bumped hard each time sith fully hilted himself inside her raw depths.

Looking away her face kept vibing in pain each time sith penetrated her it hurt a lot. Satele's eyes were sore from tears and at this point she simply accepted it she was destroyed mentally and her body was on its way as well.

"Hey... you..." moaned Koril while pistoning in her. It looked like he was getting offended by her not paying attention to him so he leaned forward and with brute strength turned her face towards him.

"Look at me you bitch while I fuck you!" he shouted in her face. With her legs spread and bouncing each time the sith roughly drove in her she instead fixed her gaze at the ceiling, her face was completely vacant.

This gesture pissed Koril off even more and he fully leaned over her body to take her head in both hands and lifted it to have her face to face.

"Look. At. Me!" he said emphasizing each word while doing a single deep thrust after each word in her.

Her eyes were fixed on his forehead and it looked like to be the closest he would get she refused to give him the pleasure to make direct eye contact.

"Fine..." he smirked and fixed his knees for better leverage. "I still enjoy your vibes as I fuck you." And with that he specifically started to do slow but deep and painful thrusts.

As much as Satele tried to hide it her face vibed in pain each time the sith penetrated her he was reaching her cervix.

Each push hurt like a dull dagger there was no pleasure in this. Her vagina was sore while her cervix hurt as the Koril's dick pushed against it.

Sith was getting bored by this, in addition to this slow movement he was also slowly losing erection so he roughly pushed her head back making it clash against the metal table and taking hold of her meaty thighs started to fuck her as fast as he could, attempting to reach his own orgasm.

After 1 minute of violent and quick penetrations, Koril started to moan – "Uh... fuck... FUCK!" shouted sith and pushing inside one last time started to cum.

Holding her toned thighs close to his chest sith released load after load in her sore and hurt depths. As the last droplets of his semen were spilled he dropped her thighs and pulled out. Legs remained spread after sith climbed off the table.

She was a mess, her pubes were drenched in sweat and sith sperm while her lower lips were swollen and sticky with the same substance.

Her vaginal opening was on full display as her birth canal couldn't adjust itself that quickly after the rough treatment. Satele was breathing heavily and let out a whimper as she felt their combined spunk leak out of her slit and run down her inner thigh.

Thought of getting impregnated by these pathetic beings was beyond sickening.

While Koril was busy cleaning his limp dick, the next one was already in line and prepared for the action.

"I want to try something else..." The blue skinned twi'lek said with hint of lust while pointing towards her defiled body. "Turn her around" Jori commanded and soon the other two complied to fix her bindings so she could be turned to her stomach.

Satele let out a silent groan as now her belly was pressed against the cold steel table.

Quickly getting behind her with his fully erect blue manhood in hand, Jori took hold of her hips and pulled her upwards so her rear was positioned higher than the rest of her body.

"Aaaahhh...!" Satele growled in pain as the 3rd sith with no hesitation buried his rod in her ass. She had never had anal sex before which made this experience that much worse.

Fresh tears ran down her face as sith took her last virginity. Grunting like a drunk animal in heat Jori continued to piston in her ass. Sweat poured down his forehead as his hips kept thrusting forward she was extremely tight.

"What is it now?" the first rapist leaned close to her wet face, - "Never been taken in the ass before?" he smirked while seeing her bounce on the table. Gently patting her head – "I guess for everything there is a first time" he said and leaned against the wall to enjoy the sight.

Meanwhile the sith felt himself getting close "Fuck... too tight, I don't want to cum yet..." he struggled and quickly pulled out from her ass.

Satele was all wet from sweat and tears, her breathing was heavy and she attempted to savour this ''free time'' of not being penetrated by anything.

But the break was short, she let out another groan as the sith had fully hilted himself in her vagina now. "Oh fuck... human females are different..." moaned twi'lek while fucking her in moderate pace.

Due to her previous rough insertions her vagina wasn't as tight as her ass which gave sith the reduced pressure for his dick her velvety walls still felt great.

Picking up pace a bit he started to fuck her vagina more roughly. Her birth canal was filled with his comrades spunk and slight amount of her own forced lubrication which made the penetration very easy while also making very squishy noises.

Her stretched hole was still smaller than the girth of the sith which still gave him good amount of stimulation.

Satele's eyes were half closed and she barely registered what was happening to her. Her vaginal area had become somewhat numb from all the pain and soreness. She could still feel how the sith moved inside of her but instead of specific thrusts she simply felt widespread soreness and stinging pain at times.

Her loins started to sting again as she felt sith picking up speed rapidly. Biting her lip to absorb another wave of humiliation and pain she held herself together.

Soon enough the sith started to groan and after couple more deep thrusts started to add his own deposit of white substance to her violated hole.

"Take... this... you human bitch..." moaned twi'lek.

Satele felt as another load was pouring into her and at this point she simply didn't care anymore. With another grunt sith pulled out and climbed off the table.

Satele kept laying in the same position with her rear lifted up, soon some of the mixed seed started to escape her slit staining her already drenched pubes and dripping down her inner thighs while hitting the table underneath.

"Three down, two more to go" excitedly announced Jori while fixing his pants.

The ones guarding Theron smiled and went to the Satele while other 3 surrounded Theron who appeared to be somewhere else in his mind.

"Hell no..." one of the sith servants yelled. "I'm not sticking my dick in that it's flowing with your cum" he complained and the rest taking notice nodded.

"Fair enough" the first rapist responded and went to a box to pick up some clean tissues. Then an idea came to his mind and he turned towards Theron with a sadistic smirk.

"Let him do the cleaning" he pointed towards the Theron and everyone started to laugh. Theron felt his handcuffs being removed and immediate push from behind made him land face first on the floor.

A box of tissues were dropped next to his head. "Clean or die." Sith simply stated. Theron weakly turned his head towards the box, then towards the sith. "Go fuck yourself you stupid idiots..." he murmured.

In seconds one of the sith ignited his lightsaber and put it inches away from Satele's neck. "Pardon?" sith asked in mocking tone.

Theron was beyond furious and filled with sorrow but without saying a word he got up from the floor and picked up the box.

Fighting the urge to vomit or to do something stupid, he started to clean Satele's private parts. It was sickening and degrading thing to do. While cleaning her, several times his mind suggested him to simply end it all, just let them kill them both and be done with.

Considering what his mother had went through there was no way she could fix herself from something like this but there was still hope... somewhere deeply buried but still breathing, hope...

After few more tissues... "Ok that's good enough." Shouted one of the sith and the lightsaber above Satele's neck got turned off. Then some invisible force pushed Theron back making him clash with the solid wall and slide down.

As Theron with blurry vision looked up he saw how two remaining sith were removing Satele's limp body from table while fondling her flesh. Keeping her hands locked behind her back, they roughly pushed her face first against the table conveniently facing Theron.

Satele's vacant face once again vibed in pain as the 4th sith started to take her. Sounds of flesh slapping echoed in the room as the grand master jedi was once again being roughly claimed.

After way too long 5 minutes of grunting and flesh slapping sounds Theron saw under the table how white substance was dripping down between her slightly spread thighs, the deed was done once again.

As the 4th sith had pulled out, Satele's limp body was already starting to slide towards the floor but the last sith managed to catch her in time just to lift her back up and with fresh energy pound her defiled hole once again.

After agonizing 3 more minutes the final sith reached his peak and after a proud roar filled her depths with his sperm. Then doing few more mocking thrusts with his semi-hard penis he pulled out and dropped her limp body on the floor.

This part of nightmare was finally over. All 5 sith took their belongings and while cracking laughter and pulling jokes one by one left the room.

As the doors beeped close Theron shifted his gaze towards his abused mother.

She laid almost fully naked on the floor. Her body was sideways with her hands locked behind her back.

Theron was no longer locked against the wall but his hands still were cuffed. Gulping down the fear and humiliation he started to crawl towards her.

Picking up the tissues box on his way he approached her laying form.

She smelled terribly, dried cum and sweat filled his nose. Theron knew that he had to clean her out of this mess once again for her own good so he picked up some tissues and went to her backside.

The familiar sight of fresh cum leaking out of her abused slit made him stomach turn but he held back and tissue after tissue cleaned her while holding back a weep.

If he had been stronger... this wouldn't have happened. This thought never left his mind as he cleaned her abused body.

After few more tissues her backside was cleaned at least where he could get to. And then he took her head in his lap and gently stroked her hair.

"I'm so sorry..." he whispered while cleaning her face and the bleeding lip. Satele was unconscious but still alive, her chest was slowly lifting.

After cleaning her lip he simply held her head in his lap and gently touched her cheeks.

"I don't care how... but I will get us both out of this... even if it would cost me my life..." whispered Theron and slowly drifted into a sleep.


End file.
